User talk:Collector1
Note: you can tell instead of collector1's account if you want to. Welcome Welcome to my Top Page! I enjoy talking to other users! hello hello!!!i'm the one and only bionicledude!!!great to have ya' and hope you stay here and edit!!oh,and if you want to become a member of That Devious Club,ask User:ThatDevilGuy. p.s.if you want a sig( ),ask me i learned it from makuta kaper. hi would u like me to make u a sig like that for you. just tell me waht colours u want . also i got rid of the redirect page thing for imydrex's blog winning awsome!!! sig its ready. just put MAS with double { } around it. yer welcome!!! tanks thanks, for being so understanding. I didn't really want to snap at you like that but I guess was wasn't in that good of a mood. I'm glad you like my characters and I realize your story was for good intention. Also thank you again. sup Today vezok, hahli inika and kongu inika arrived in the mail!!! I'm so happy!! As soon as i knew bionicle ended i knew i had to complete my favourite year; 06. Expect new MoCs soon!! Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition hello May i join the order of the great creators? i am a major builder and could help with mocs, please. From Creator613 Alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to the order of great colleters? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. Also our members would become your honoraray members. From Creator613 Yes, I have an account, but I have not made any videos. --[[User:Yoshisland|''The Yoshi]] Hello Xander KeyZ has returned to the wiki! Welcome him back on his talk page. 'Toa Fairon ' MOCs Thank you, I'm glad that you like them. =) '~Torongo~''' 18:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) If you need me to remake them, just ask. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 30 yrs old lol! You have a point. :P Anyway, i'm kinda over that now so its all good. Yeah you could flesh out some of my pages that need it, like say jessaco's or something, but you don't have to if you don't want to. thanks for the thought! Help Thanks alot mate! What? What was with the WB? section you made on my talk page???? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) get well soon! I hope you get well soon. Also what ****? you mean Fugg? If so that is made up and is permitted. Its a Tehktranuian swear word so its not a cuss in real life. theslicer even used it on the main page! OotGC Can I join the Order of the Great Collectors? Getting better very good to hear :) Heyy there! Could you enter User:Mazii0y5/Toa Tomoe Comp please? Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Drawing I noticed you telling lhikan that i get good with my drawing thanks to my art class. That's not entirely true. My art class is a graphics course. That means photography, using photoshop, editing images, designing fonts etc. Drawing actually rarely gets into my course at all. Just letting you know :) Infected Matoran Sure. Give me credit, though.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) arms yeah i know. I never meant it to be hard to work out. If you check out his instructions in shows them as such. Hey I'm back. [[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] BIONICLE Origins Club You are now accepted into the BIONICLE Origins club. CONGRATS! If you can help with anything regarding the comic, then tell me! CT1000 Nektann Concept Art Nektann doesnt need concept art, but your art can be used for other Skakdi. CT1000 Clue Hunt Great Job on finding out the first answer! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Great! Hope your not cheating by looking at other's answers. I should probably delete those after reading. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) IN, as in INSIDE! Because the quote I'm talking about is said to someone, but that's not the link I want you to click. I wan't you to click the link that is actually INSIDE the quote. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry to say you are disqualified. But if you re-read the question, you'll relize it is NOT a question. Rather, they are instructions. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, your back in the game! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Great! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Wrong. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Skakdi Concept art I'll choose which Skakdi your concept art becomes in a while. First, I need to focus on the written drafts. CT1000